He's No Prince Charming
by mistressofhell
Summary: A young lord, a powerful curse and the young man who gives him the courage to try again, to believe in true love.
1. A Dark and Stormy Night

Oh boy, my first big foray into the Glee fiction writing. So, basically, many moons ago, one of my favourite authors, **LauGS** called out into the void requesting a Klaine Beauty and the Beast AU. So this is my attempt, because I love her, as well as my first Glee multi-chapter thing, and my first attempt at writing M/M smut, so please bear with me. I'll try to update this once a week and keep the author notes shorter than this from here on out. Please do let me know what you think in the comments!

I would like to give a shout out to the ladies from the Weekend Word War for letting me join in, and for encouraging me to keep writing. A great big, gigantic thank you to my beta **GleekMom,** who made sure this was not riddled with typos and that it flowed well.

I obviously do not own Glee, or Beauty & the Beast.

* * *

_ Once, many moons ago, magics were one with the world, and those who would abuse it were plentiful. Yet one magic endured above all others; that of true love. _

If there was one thing the Lady Sue did not enjoy, it was the rain. Gifted though she was in the magical arts, she had no power over the elements, so being stuck in this nowhere town without a place to stay was not improving her already sour mood. The Mages Council had come down on her for transforming yet another lord into a frog, using up her yearly allotment of frog transfiguration spells, and told her if she did it again, she would be severely punished. If only all the lords in this world weren't such whiny little sycophants! They deserved to learn hardship! At least they could still talk and all it really took to get them back to normal was a good flick against the wall!

So now, here was Sue, stripped of her favourite spell, in some little backwater kingdom, trying to stay out of the rain and failing. She spotted a large manor up a hill and large manors always meant rich people who could put her up in style for no cost. She had tried every house in the town already and they had merely pointed through the forest to the house when they could be bothered to give her an answer. Rude, the lot of them! She decided to trek through the muddy path, wondering why this house was so far removed from every other citizen, and hoped they would at least have the decency of receiving her.

Upon reaching the door, Sue grasped the giant knocker and slammed it down, letting her aggression take itself out on the large brass ring. A minute later, a large, almost brutish looking woman came to the door. "I'm sorry ma'am, the Master Hummel is not at home. If you wish to convey a message for him, I would be happy to deliver it."

Hummel? Sue had heard the name before. He had been the lord magistrate of some kingdom named Lima and was known to have been a good man. Sue also knew he and his wife had been killed some years ago due to a curse from a far wickeder enchantress than herself named Terri, who had been excommunicated and stripped of all power for the crime. Since then, no magic user had ever been welcome inside Lima's walls. Sue knew she would have to be cunning to work her way into a dry place for the night. "Sorry to bother, but I am travelling through, and wished a place to rest my bones the night. I tried every home who would open their doors to me in town and they all pointed here. Please, can you assist me?"

"Let her in Shannon" a high pitched young voice said. A young man, no more than ten years with bright blue eyes and soft chestnut hair appeared before Sue's eyes and addressed her. "We can give you a warm meal and a place to dry by the fire at least. Unfortunately, many of the rooms are dusty and stale from misuse and unprepared for guests, so I've no real place for you to sleep, lest you wish the barn or a pallet on the floor."

"A pallet would be fine, little lord." Sue said gratefully, though inwardly she raged at not being offered the finest room in the home, as a guest. That night she ate her fill, and laid down by the fire to rest upon the many comfortable pillows provided by her host, whom she learned was Master Hummel's orphan son, Kurt. Kurt had been raised by Shannon, his governess after his parent's untimely deaths and was now being groomed to take over his late father's position, currently being held by some fool named Clarington.

In the morning, refreshed, Sue decided to take her leave of Lima, but not before 'thanking' her hosts for the roof. However, when she went in search of Kurt, she came across a display in the front hall she had not noticed the night before. It was Terri's wand, with a large plaque beneath it declaring '_Magic Users Beware!_' Though Terri had lost her powers, the wand was said still to work and be one of great magic. Sue had longed for such a possession for an eternity. Plus, perhaps with that she could remove the block on her current hexes. She quickly took out her own wand, waved it over the case and removed the impressive artifact. However, as soon as she had it in hand, Kurt burst into the room.

"Thief! I should have known not to let a stranger in, and now, not only do I find you have stolen from me, but have done so using the forbidden magics! The Mages Council will hear of this and you will never again be able to use your terrible powers!" Kurt exclaimed, turning towards the door, to have Sue held until the council could be summoned. But Sue was not having any of that, she would not be banished!

She pointed her new wand at the boy and murmured an incantation, intended to turn him into a frog, but instead, the boy screamed in agony. Thick fur the colour of his hair sprouted all over his body, his nails lengthened into claws, his teeth became fangs and a large bushy tail appeared to rip through his trousers. His screams seemed never ending until he finally collapsed onto the floor. It was then that Shannon burst in, and in a surprising move, pulled a wand out of her own belt and pointed it at Sue, freezing her in place.

"I knew it was a good idea for the Council to station me here. You, Sue will be stripped of all powered and banished to the Shadow Lands for this." With a flick of her wand, Shannon stole the wands in Sue's possession and flicked her off to the Council chambers for justice. But Shannon knew they would come for her as well soon enough. Even though she had defended her lord, she had still used magic, and would be stripped and banished as well. But before that happened, she would do all she could to help Kurt.

"Come on pumpkin, look at me" she said, lifting Kurt's head, making sure he was conscious. "I wish I could fix this for you hun, but no enchantress can undo the spell of another. All I can do is try to alter it, and even that requires permission from the Council. I will have to leave soon, but I can't bear for you to be alone, so I will do something about that if I can. I will search for a cure, but until then, all I can do is hope you find a true love. If you find someone whom you love truly and who loves you in return, this curse will be lifted, I promise you that." With that, Shannon lay a kiss of protection on Kurt's forehead, and disappeared to await her punishment.

Kurt just lay on the floor whimpering. Who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Little Town, It's A Quiet Village

Hey all! I am so pleased people like the story so far, so here's the next chapter, just for you!

As always, all the love to **GleekMom** who is not only a wonderful beta but just a genuinely nice person who gave me a real confidence boost when helping me with this chapter.

* * *

_**Ten years later...**_

The kingdom of Lima awoke to a glorious sunrise. A farm on the outskirts of town was the first to greet the new day, the hired hands dealing with the animals as their orchestra of noise greeted the dawn while others tended the fields. Inside the small farmhouse, there lived two brothers by the name of Anderson; Cooper and Blaine. They had been left the farm by their parents who had wanted to travel the world in their older age, and had set off many months prior, with a few letters here and there to let the boys know of their location. Cooper was a handsome, but arrogant young man nearing his thirtieth year, and had yet to find himself a wife. He fancied himself becoming a bard or even a fool in the court of the lord magistrate when Kurt Hummel came of age in the next few months and claimed his position. Cooper cared for his younger brother, but was much more enamoured with himself on his worst days.

Blaine, however, did not hold such lofty goals. Yes, he did love to sing and make music, but he felt he was better suited to teach the young children about the arts than practice them himself. Blaine had no interest in finding a wife, as he often found himself attracted to men in the town. However, Lord Clarington had declared such proclivities untoward, so Blaine kept his desires hidden, even if not many in the town agreed with the statement from his lordship. This unfortunately meant that many of the women in town were hinting at wanting his hand in marriage, and soon. He was nearly ending his twentieth year, and knew he would either have to leave Lima when he came of age in a few months or settle down to an unhappy life with a wife. The law requiring heirs to marry before they came of age was new, and unwelcome. Cooper had asked his parents to name Blaine the heir to the farm, so he could be free to live his own life. Both of the elder Andersons had given up trying to convince him otherwise, and Blaine had no option but to accept that he was now responsible for the farm upon his next name day.

This morning, however, those troubles seemed far away. He had a book of songs he wished to return to the local library, and then his day was his own. The soft winds were blowing, and he decided that today might be a perfect one to practice his piano in the sun-room later. Blaine appraised himself in the mirror, nowhere near as vain as his brother, but he saw no harm in looking his best. His dark, ebony curls shone in the faint morning sun, falling in his golden eyes as they were prone to do, but he could not bear the thought of cutting them or slicking them back with pomade as the other boys did. He adjusted his plain white shirt and blue bow-tie and slipped on a matching vest to complete the look before smoothing out his tight black trousers and slipping on his boots. He grabbed the book he needed to return and walked down the path into town.

As Blaine made his way, he could hear the little village that made up the bulk of the kingdom waking up. Women flung the dust off their rugs, sweeps were beginning to pop out of chimneys, the town crier was yelling out the announcements for the day, to which Blaine never had to pay much attention since Cooper would always regale him of the day's news at their evening meal. Plus it was well known that Jacob Ben was not the most reliable of sources when it came to the daily news. The market was beginning to open, as the baker set out rolls to cool on the sill and an impatient woman demanded eggs from the only owner of quality hens in town. Blaine sighed. As much as he loved this town, he found it to be the same every day, and did not wish to spend his days stuck here being forced to tend his father's farm. He knew some of the villagers found him odd. He frequently overheard them discuss the fact that while his looks were appealing, they did not understand his fascination with books and music. They would never understand how he longed for more than this life.

At the library, Blaine could finally relax. The books here did not judge him, they held stories of far off places, magical spells, and princes in disguise. They held the tales of men like him who longed for other men, a one true love like Blaine really longed for. He approached the desk, where Trent, the man who ran the library sat, pouring over a scroll of some importance with a tired look in his eyes. However, when he looked up and saw Blaine, his smile lit up the room. Trent was like himself, daring to love one of the same sex, though he was not in hiding. He and his partner, Thad were wed many moons before the edict forbidding such things was passed down, and Lord Clarington could do nothing to change that. They kept their affections out of the public eye though, just to remain safe. As a result, Trent was one of the few in the village to whom Blaine felt he could confide.

"Blaine! I know you are my favourite patron, but I did not think I would see you so soon! I only lent your that song book yesterday!" Trent exclaimed.

"Oh, you know me, Trent. I couldn't put it down. I guess I would be remiss in asking if you have gotten anything new since yesterday?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Usually Trent would laugh at this, but he glanced around the empty library, before motioning Blaine around the counter with his hand. A finger to his lips, he guided Blaine to his back room. Once inside the dimly lit space, Trent handed him a book from the shelf, covered in muslin but when unwrapped revealed a soft red patent leather cover with two interlocking male symbols on the front. "This was ordered secretly. Lord Clarington would have it burned if he saw it, so keep it hidden. It is yours my friend. Stories of love, stories of lust, stories of adventure and friendship too. Just all between men. Take it, enjoy it. Keep it safe," Trent whispered as he re-wrapped the book and shoved it into Blaine's hands.

"Trent if he found out you gave me this...I can't accept so fine a gift, especially if it will get you in trouble," Blaine stressed, trying to push the package back into his friend's hands.

"I won't hear another word about it Blaine. There are questions I'm sure you still have about being with a man that this book will answer, and it will inspire you to find your prince." Blaine blushed at this, remembering clearly the books explaining sexual relations between men that Trent had given him many years ago. "Do not try to return this to me, I will disavow all knowledge of it. Now, go enjoy the beautiful day," Trent said, and gave Blaine a shove out the door slipping the book into his satchel and waving goodbye.

Blaine smiled at Trent's kindness, and wandered about the square, sitting at the fountain as a shepherd walked by with his flock. He glanced up at the sky and saw the last star fading as the sun overtook the clouds and made a silent wish to find his true love soon, to find a way to be happy and escape this place if he could not. Unfortunately, fate decided to be cruel and he felt a presence to his left, carrying with it the overwhelming scent of elderberries, to which Blaine internally groaned. He took a glance, and of course, it was Tina and her sidekick Dottie. Tina fancied herself in love with Blaine, and while many other girls had tried to catch his eye, Tina was relentless in her pursuit. Blaine tried to be polite usually, but today, he did not wish his mood spoiled by having to deal with her nonsense.

"Blainey Days!" she exclaimed, to which he shuddered. He had repeatedly told her he hated being referred to as such. "How are you my sweet? Up to anything fun in the market today?" Tina gave him an exaggerated flutter of eyelashes, her perfume wafting up and frankly, making Blaine's eyes water.

"Good morning Tina, Dottie. How are you ladies today?" Polite to a fault, even though his parents were farmers, his mother was from a higher born family and had instilled manners into both him and his brother from the age they could understand her.

Unfortunately, asking Tina how she was more often than not opened the floodgates of conversation, and as she blathered on about her every moment since she had awoken, Blaine drifted off into his mind, wanting very much to escape and read his new book in privacy. Then he saw trouble headed his way, in the form of Santana and Kitty, two girls who played friendly but were quick to turn. Tina had recently risen their ire by insulting Santana at a local dance competition and Kitty by speaking ill of her beau, Jake who was not known to be the most faithful of men. If they were headed this way, Blaine wanted no part of their quarrel, and quickly looked for a way to excuse himself.

"I am so sorry to interrupt Tina, but I really must be going. I promised Cooper I would assist him with his latest song. Maybe we can chat some other time," Blaine said, standing, just as Santana and Kitty drew near.

"Please," Santana snarled, reaching their side. "All your brother is good for is making the girls swoon and never committing to the one. If he really thinks he will become bard to Lord Hummel on his next name day, then he is truly more suited to being his fool!" Santana had some years earlier fallen for Cooper's lies of adoration only to discover them as falsehoods, and she held a grudge to this day.

At this, Dottie burst out laughing, and Blaine could hear her choking out the word 'fool' in between her chortles. He held in a scowl at her, knowing his brother was not the most faithful of men when it came to love, but they were still brothers. Kitty merely looked unimpressed, and ready to move onto her real target; Tina, as she had no dispute with either of the Andersons.

"Don't talk about Blainey's brother that way!" Tina shouted, getting right up in Santana's face. "Just because you weren't good enough for him doesn't mean a thing!"

Blaine would have loved to defend his brother, but he was well aware Cooper would claim he could fight his own battles and remind him to never get involved in a fight between women. So instead he took the advantage to slip away just as he heard Santana make some vicious comment about Tina's overuse of scent, for which Blaine had to admit he was slightly grateful.

By the time Santana had given up on her tirade against Tina, and Kitty had gotten bored of mocking her tears, Tina noticed Blaine was long gone. "Drat! I thought I was close this time for sure!" She then shrieked for Dottie, who had huddled behind the fountain, trying to avoid getting caught up in the flinging of insults.

"Yes, oh wonderful Tina?" Dottie trembled. Not many knew her family was beholden to the Cohen-Changs, so she was working as an assistant, but posing as a best friend to Tina until her parents could pay off their sizable debt. She watched as Tina paced in front of her, dreading what she may be ordered to do next.

"I have got to get Blaine to be mine! I mean, my parents have threatened to cut my dowry if I am not married by my next name day, and he is the only many in town worthy of me. I mean, what do I have to do to get noticed around here?" she shouted, so exasperated she did not notice she was making a scene of herself. Nor did she notice the shy boy delivering packages to the local healer's hut giving her a warm glance, his black hair shining in the sunlight, his gait graceful as if he was dancing, and his eyes lingering on her with what could only be described as painful longing.


	3. Brothers

Anderbros! That is all.

Also, GleekMom continues to be an awesome beta.

* * *

Blaine wandered up the road to his house, wondering how much longer he would have to play this charade. His parents badgered him in each letter about finding a wife and taking over the farm by his next name day, and Blaine wondered if they would truly carry out their threats to disown him if he was not at least courting a girl by then. That was even prior to the law requiring his marriage, though. Now all his parents urging had doubled. He knew he would not be happy with a wife, and had no wish to run the farm, but he did not wish to lose what family he had, distant though they may be. Secretly he had been offering lessons in music and art to the village children for as long as his parents had been away, and the fee he collected for these lessons would see him for some months if he decided to strike off on his own. '_I just want adventure and romance, for someone to understand me_' he thought, picking a flower off the side of the road near his homestead and blowing the seeds into the air.

Intending to settle down in his room with his new book, Blaine was surprised when he entered the house and found it looking like it had been ravaged by thieves. Drawers were emptied on the ground, their contents flung far and wide, a half-eaten meal was sitting on the counter, and a pile of valuables sat on the table. Blaine threw his fists up to his face, preparing to strike at any hooligan who'd had the nerve to invade his home. He glanced around but could see no one. Hesitantly, he made his way towards Cooper's room, hoping he would find his brother alive and not some robber with a knife to his throat. But as he pushed the door open, he saw the source of the mess. Cooper, feet sticking out from under the foot of the bed, sneezing loudly beneath the dust ruffle.

"Coop! What in the world is going on? Why is the house in shambles?" Blaine said, the exasperation creeping into his voice. He should have known Cooper was responsible. His brother popped out from under the bed, his usually neat brown hair disheveled some clumps of dust in it, his face smudged but his blue eyes and brilliant smile shone through the dirt.

"Hey Squirt! I was looking for my burgundy doublet, I couldn't find it anywhere, turned over the whole house, and then I remembered Mother said she had stored it under the bed, and what do you know, here it is!" he said triumphantly, holding aloft the article of clothing. It looked immaculate, which was strange to Blaine given Cooper's state.

"Why, pray tell," Blaine asked, "did you feel you needed to upend our entire home to find your doublet? Please tell me it is for a very, **very** good reason, lest I kill you after I make you clean all this up."

"Well Blainers, it's like this. Lord Hummel is coming of age next month, and he's going to need a bard or a fool to entertain the court and any guests he may have. The town crier sent word that his representative was holding auditions at the manor this afternoon! I have to go and try! I promised Mom and Dad in their last letter that I would! But they said if I didn't get it then I have to settle down, and that is not the life for me. So I have to go, beg if necessary to get this!" Cooper explained, rushing his words and running towards the bathroom to get clean, shouting the last bit through the door as Blaine looked on, unimpressed.

"Oh gods Cooper, not again. You know it's a hoax, just like it was last month and the month before that. You'll walk all the way up to the manor in your fancy clothes, find the gate locked with no one there to receive you except maybe a groundskeeper who will inevitably tell you that Master Hummel sent out no such decree and wishes to be left alone. You know he's been studying hard to become Lord Magistrate and does not need the distraction. Then you will trudge back home and mope for a day or two while I tend to the mess you've left and all your chores. I refuse. You need to face reality! I love you Cooper, and I know you'd make an excellent bard or fool for some high lord, but it will not be here in Lima. Lord Clarington has refused you too many times to count and Lord Hummel has not been seen since his parent's death. I just don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing," Blaine explained with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"Blaine, those other times were rumours from the citizenry. This came right from the town crier who said he had heard it from a reliable source. Please, just let me try this one last time! I'll tell you what...if I don't get it, I'll buy the deed for the farm from father instead of letting him bestow it upon you for your coming of age and I will run the farm. I refused the first time, and that was not fair to you. I will be the responsible one, but I have to try this one last hurrah before I do. Deal?" Cooper asked.

Blaine gawked at his brother. It was true, when Cooper had come of age, their father had offered the farm to him, and Cooper had refused, saying he wanted to be something other than a farmer. It had led to an outright war between the two elder Anderson men, until finally an ultimatum had been made. Copper had until Blaine came of age to claim his birth right, and if he did not, he would gain no inheritance and own no lands. He would be allowed to live on the farm but he was to earn his keep, and if he ever had a family, he was to provide for them as well. Blaine had not been part of this agreement, and was anxiously hoping that his brother would come to his senses. However, mere months before Blaine was to become the heir, _now_ was the time Cooper wanted to be a man?

Blaine loved his brother however, and looked him right in the eye. "Fine, on a few conditions. Firstly, you go to the manor and if the gates are closed, you turn back. No pestering the groundskeeper to let you in, no attempting to climb the walls, you come back. If they are open and you do get an audience, you come back _before_ sunset and tell me truthfully how it went. If you fail, you claim your birthright tomorrow. If you succeed, you claim it the day before I would. By that time you will have earned enough to hire someone to run this farm. I do not wish this life Cooper, and you know that. I deserve time to chase my dreams as well. A year at least. After that we will decide together what to do. Do we have a deal?" Blaine stuck out his hand.

"Deal" Cooper replied, and they shook on it. "How was town? Return your book after?"

"You know how it is, every day like the one before. Ran into some of your ex admirers while being cornered by Tina though. Santana sends her love," Blaine said as Cooper began straightening out his clothing, picking up a few odds and ends that were strewn about the floor before discarding them back onto his bed.

"Oh Santana, that lady sure knows how to hold a grudge. Either that or she's still not over me. I wouldn't blame her, I am fabulous." Cooper joked, flipping his now dust free hair. "Honestly, I do feel bad her feelings were hurt and I have apologized, but she doesn't seem to want to hear it." Then Cooper got a smirk on his face. "Tina eh? Did she try and pounce on you in the town square and create a scandal so that you would have to ask for her hand on the spot? I honestly wouldn't put it past that vixen."

"More so tried to drown me in the scent of her perfume. I don't know what to do about her Cooper. I have told her numerous times that I do not see her as my future wife, but she just becomes more determined every day. If not for Lord Clarington..." with that, Blaine just looked wistful wishing he could just make his own choice.

"If not for Lord Clarington, what? You would be free to choose a husband like you want instead?" Cooper asked. Blaine's face went ashen, eyes wide with panic and shock. "Little brother, I have known you prefer men since the day you came home raving about the beautiful boys in your classes as a child. Mother and father probably know as well, but they just don't want their letters to betray you, as you know those who deliver the mail are not the most trustworthy about betraying law breakers to the lords. And you know what? We don't care. We love you just the same. I know father has been pushing you to gain a wife. But he does wish you could be free to choose who you want, even if it does mean he has to rely on me to continue on the family name. Now, help me get ready, I have a lord to impress. And who knows? Maybe Lord Hummel will not have similar views. Maybe he will overturn this stupid edict. Maybe he's been waiting to do so for years. If not I will bend his ear about it until they toss me out the gate!"

Blaine grabbed his brother in a hug, Cooper planting a kiss on his forehead as the tears began to steam his vision. His family accepted him, loved him, and that was more than he could ask. They could not show it in public, but they did. Even if he would never be able to lead the life he wished, the support of his brother was a comfort to him. He whispered, "Thanks Coop. You should wear the blue doublet instead though, it'll make your eyes pop more. They are your best feature."

With a laugh, Cooper released him from the hug, and went off in search of said article of clothing. When he had changed, helped Blaine straighten some of the mess and packed a few valuables. "Just in case I am asked to pay tribute or some such, you know that's what Lord Clarington demands, so why should Hummel be any different?" Cooper saddled up the family horse, Pavarotti, and went on his way, promising to either be home or send word by sundown. Blaine waved, then glanced at the mess still left. He shook his head and got to work, for the faster the house was clean, the faster he could get to his book.


	4. Come To Stare At the Beast

I am so happy to see a few new followers to this story, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Don't me afraid to give me any feedback or just say hi!

All praise continues to go to **GleekMom** who puts up with my terrible grammar, punctuation and run on sentences.

* * *

Even though the Hummel manor was not far from the Anderson farmstead, it still took the longer part of an hour to complete the walk, usually trekking through the forest that separated the two. Using Pavarotti, the family horse, Cooper could be there in around a quarter hour still looking fresh and ready to be auditioned for his role at court. He could not avoid the forest, but it was mid-day and the path was clear, so Pavarotti found the way easily. When Cooper arrived at the large estate, he found the gate closed but not barred as it usually was. He hitched the stallion to the post provided and pushed open the gate, which gave off a loud creak, obviously needing oil after years of disuse. He made his way up the path towards the large home, amazed at its beauty, everything having fallen into disrepair. It was obvious the man who usually greeted Cooper was groundskeeper in name only, as he could note peeling paint, and dirty, cracked windows while the grounds were overgrown with weeds.

This all made Cooper leery. Any lord who was preparing to hold court in a month should be preparing for courtiers and noble guests. He would not be letting his estate be visited in such a state. Cooper began to feel that the town crier had heard wrong yet again, but the gate had never been open before...and he had promised Blaine he would at least alert Hummel to the unjust laws Clarington had laid down. He had to try. Cautiously, he pushed open the door and called out a hello into the great hall before entering.

If Cooper thought the outside of the manor was in a bad state, then the inside was many times worse. Every piece of furniture was either covered in a thick layer of dust or in pieces. A display case lay to the side, broken glass littering the floor beneath with what looked like dried blood staining the carpet amidst torn bits of faded fabric. The air smelled stale and no sound could be heard aside from his own footsteps. It was very dim, only a small candelabra lit to give the dank hall any light. Cooper picked it up and moved towards the door that stood open to his right.

"This must be the den," Cooper mused as he came across a giant unlit fireplace stocked with fresh wood, and a large comfy looking armchair. It was obvious that there was still someone here, but they looked to live in squalor, not in the manner befitting a future lord. No one had seen Kurt Hummel since his parents had died, and about a decade prior, his guardian, Shannon Bieste had made a declaration that the young lordling was set about his studies and was not to be disturbed until he came of age. It seemed to Cooper that this had been a lie. Perhaps the boy had been killed or stole away in the night, but there was no way he could still be here. A squatter must have moved in.

At this, Cooper's hope drained. Not only was his dream lost, but without Lord Hummel to come into power, Lord Clarington would continue to reign, and Blaine would be forced to either live a life he did not want or leave the kingdom entirely. He decided the best thing he could do was explore to see if the vagrant who had acquired this manor knew what had happened to the young lordling. Or perhaps it was merely the gatekeeper who had been keeping up the charade of the Hummel lad's continued existence.

Cooper wandered the halls, noting the rusting suits of armour, ripped paintings of the Hummel family, gargoyle statuettes that seemed to stare at him from every angle, and broken mirrors. Most doors had been barred shut, though he was able to peek into the dark kitchen. A mountain of dirty dishes and some rotting food was plain to see, but they seemed to belong to no one. Cooper wondered what had happened to the small staff who had been employed here when the Hummel boy had last been heard of. At the end of the hall, he could see the archway that led to what he assumed was where the Hummels would have held court, but a large, heavy wardrobe had been placed in front of it, preventing much of a view. To his left, he saw a grand staircase, which he presumed led to the bedrooms, so he began to make his way up.

"Hello?" Cooper called. "I am looking for Lord Magistrate Hummel! If you know what happened to him and are not responsible for harming him, you need not be afraid. Please, I just wish to talk to him! Or know how to find him! Is there anyone here?"

He listened, but heard nothing aside from his own echo and footsteps when he moved. He decided to try another tactic. "Kurt? My lord, I am sorry for being impertinent, but I am one of your citizens, I have concerns I wish to take up with you! If you can hear me, please give me a sign."

Cooper stopped at the top of the stairs, seeing every door barred except for one at the end of the hall. It was then he heard a voice, though it was quite impossible for him to tell from where it came. "Don't go in there. Kurt doesn't like anyone going into his room. In fact, he doesn't like anyone on the grounds but old Ken who keeps people away. You'd best leave before he wakes and finds you here."

Cooper whirled around, looking for the source of the noise, seeing nothing but his shadow painting the floor. "Who's there?" he called, still searching in vain for whoever had warned him off this place, which was honestly looking more and more like a good idea.

"Never you mind, just go. Do not return, do not tell anyone what you have seen. You were never here. This is not the place you were looking for," the voice said, changing its inflection at every phrase. Cooper could identify it only as male, and assumed it was the same speaker trying to sound as if many were present.

Another voice, this one distinctly different, faint and female echoed from further up the hall. "Sam, who in the world are you talking to? You're going to disturb Kurt and then I will have to deal with his temper."

"There's a man in the manor! I am trying to get him to leave! Didn't you hear him shouting not five minutes ago Mercedes? I would swear you were deaf if I didn't know any better!" The first voice responded, much closer, causing Cooper to whirl around once more. He held the candelabra up closer to his face in hopes he could see a bit better when the first voice continued, practically in his ear. "Now, as I was saying, go away. We do not want you here."

It was then that Cooper noticed that the voice...was coming from the candelabra. A face could clearly be seen on the topmost candle, with shining blue eyes and enormous lips. "Oh crap," it said as Cooper promptly fainted.

Kurt Hummel had been cursed for almost a decade. In that time he had nothing to do but brood, read and think. He had read every book in the library, including all his father's political tomes. So now, even though he would never hold the position, Kurt felt fairly confident he was prepared to be a Lord Magistrate. But who ever heard of a beast holding court? Still, Kurt knew he had to do something about the ridiculousness that Lord Clarington had passed as law in his stead, his few spies having kept him updated. He just wished he could break the spell and flashed to what Shannon had told him...

_'I'm sorry pumpkin, the Council has made up their minds, there is no way I can reverse this spell. They were gracious enough just to banish me with my powers, and let me give you a last message. Your household staff has been enchanted on their orders so that they cannot spread this misfortune to the village. At least you will not be alone. I didn't see it as very fair, but the Council is not to be argued with. When you break this spell, they will return to normal." The woman stood over Kurt, helping him up and wiping __away__ the tears that streaked his now furry face. _

_ He looked at her with wet eyes and asked "But how do I break this curse? If the Council has taken away the power of the people responsible, and you can't do it, what am I supposed to do?"_

_ "I'm afraid only true love is the solution. A kiss and a declaration will do, but you both must feel true love for__ it to work__. However..." Shannon stated, looking hesitant to continue._

_ "However what?" Kurt questioned. _

_ "Magic is strange, it can only be reversed or broken in a certain amount of time.__ If__ you do not find someone to love you and love __them__ back in that amount of __time, the__ spell will be permanent. It will become unbreakable." __Shannon's face looked__ sadder and sadder._

_ "How long?" Kurt asked, and Shannon refused to meet his eyes. "HOW LONG?" he screamed, a roar making its way in, making the walls vibrate. The small staff were still asleep in their beds, or had been up until their own curse was __laid. Shannon__ had no clue where they were now or why they had yet to investigate the noise of Kurt's despair._

_ "Traditionally that depends on the enchantress. Some will transform someone for three days before the spell breaks automatically, but that usually is an enchantment that one purchases. Others, like Sue usually have a year to work with. However, because she used Terri's wand and due to your young age, the Council was willing to give you an extension. You have until you come of age my dear. I wish I could give you more time, but no matter how much I argued with the Council they refused to give me more. Ten years, just about. I can give you __this."__ Shannon pulled out a hand mirror with an ornate handle. "It's been __enchanted. Just__ ask and it will show you anything you wish to see, even me. I will not see __you. I __have been forbidden to set foot back in these lands once I pass on this message. I left you with a protection spell so that if any more enchantments are cast nearby I will be allowed to return and banish them. I know how you feel about magic hun, but these two things will be of more help than harm. That is all I can do my darling. I wish you luck, and hope you find your true love soon. I must go now, lest I lose my powers and ability to allow me to come back and protect you should the need arise. I love you pumpkin, goodbye." Shannon said sadly and then disappeared in a bright burst of light. _

_ Kurt was left alone. With no hope of being freed from a curse he did nothing to deserve. Before he had been cursed, he had come to the realization that he would always prefer the companionship of men for romantic partners, so now he was stuck finding not only a man to love and who would love him in return. __But now he was__ stuck as he was, a monster. It was hopeless. He glanced at the portrait of himself on the wall, looking at that boy he would never be again. In a rage, he used his new claws to rip it to shreds, leaving himself behind and embracing the beast within. _

Kurt shook his head at the tantrum he had thrown back when he was freshly cursed. It had done a fair bit of damage to the castle, making many rooms unusable. The rest he had barred off. He had taken to living in his room and his study, hunting for food when he got hungry, finding his beastly nature affecting his tastes in food. Though he did still enjoy the foods he had as a human, he could now easily enjoy a freshly killed elk rather than need it roasted over a spit or glazed in honey as before. His hopes for the curse being broken, however, had not risen. He was coming of age at the end of the next month, and had not seen a single living, not enchanted person in all that time. Even Ken, the groundskeeper who looked perfectly normal, had been enchanted to not see Kurt as he was, growing blind in his presence. Something Shannon was behind, he suspected.

Kurt wondered if anyone would come looking for him when he did not open his home for court, nor show up to take the title and power from Lord Clarington. By then it would be too late, but at this point, he was desperate for interaction with someone who was not enchanted to serve him. He was lonely, he longed for company, someone his own age. Though he was not foolish enough to think he would ever find love, he did hope that someone could find it in their hearts to befriend him. So it was strange, when he heard a new voice in the castle calling out for him, that he felt fear instead of joy. What if this person tried to hurt him or worse, gathered the citizenry against him? What if it was someone who possessed magical powers? He was still defenceless unless they cast a spell. He wasn't a fan of violence, never wishing to use it unless absolutely necessary. So Kurt decided the safest thing would be to stay in his room and hide until the stranger left or forced a confrontation.

It was then that he heard Sam yelling. "Oh crap, now he's fainted and I have no way to move him. Kurt is gonna kill me!"

Kurt sighed. Great, now he had to intervene. He stormed out of his room and stopped as he saw the body sprawled out in the hall. It was a man, though a bit older than Kurt himself, with shiny brown hair and a strong build. He was handsome, and carried no weapon that Kurt could see. Sam looked up at him, looking as ashamed as a candelabra could. He heard a clopping sound down the hall and saw Mercedes, his former handmaiden and cook, now a teapot, making her way towards Kurt. She tutted at the prone man on the floor and Sam standing over him, still looking rather ashamed, though a bit afraid now that Kurt and his ex-girlfriend stood before him.

"What do we do with him?" asked Mercedes. "We probably shouldn't leave him on the floor, but if we let him go who knows what he might say. It's up to you Kurt, he's your guest."

Kurt looked down at the man again and sighed. Without a word he lifted him over his beast-strengthened shoulders, and brought him to one of the few guest rooms that was not barred off. He laid the stranger gently down on the bed, then turned to look at his servants, addressing each in turn. "Mercedes, will you heat up some water for tea? Our guest may be thirsty when he wakes up. Sam, go find out where in the world Ken has gone off to since he's supposed to be making sure no one gets in. And one of you fetch me the rest of the household, I need to speak with them." With a flick of his paw, Kurt dismissed them and turned once again to the man lying on the bed. "Now what in the world are we going to do with you?"

Cooper felt very woozy when he awoke, the world swimming in his vision as words floated in and out of his hearing "...our guest...prisoner...tell the villagers...understood?" Cooper shook out his head and noticed he was in an ornate bedroom that looked like it had not been used in years. A large window was situated to his left, covered in thick drapes that looked a bit moth eaten. He sat up and tried to stand on less than steady legs. How had he gotten in here? He was sure the last time he was conscious he had been exploring the hall. As his balance slowly came back to him, he wandered towards the closed door to the room. He tried the knob and found it soundly locked, which caused a mild panic. He began pounding at the door, screaming, "Hello? Is anyone out there? I seem to be locked inside here, and I have a lot of questions. Please let me out!"

Quietly, the lock turned on the door and it began to swing inwards. Cooper quickly scurried away to avoid being hit. A large, cloaked figure approached him, a hood covering his head. "Greetings," the figure replied, his voice melodic and high, but a growl worked its way into the sound. "I am the master of this place, charged with keeping it safe from intruders. I do not know how you got in, but I would advise you to leave. Forget all you may have seen, report it to no one, and never return. Go. Now!" the voice finished and swept out of the way. Cooper was pretty sure he meant business.

"Hold on now! I have questions! What happened to Lord Hummel? This is his home, he is our future Lord Magistrate, and this is where he is supposed to be holding court next month! Who are you? What have you done with him? I am not leaving until you answer my questions!" Cooper exclaimed, waving his hands and pointing at the figure as he did so.

"Then I guess you will never leave," the figure replied, and left the room, the lock clicking in place after him. Cooper pounded on the door again, screaming to be let out until his voice was hoarse, to no avail. He was trapped. A prisoner to some crazy squatter. Then one thought came to him, the promise he had made to be back home by night fall or be sought out by...

"Blaine." With the thought of his brother also falling prisoner to this mad man, Cooper dropped against the door and wept.


	5. Drink With Me

Okay, some business to take care of first: If the story that Blaine is reading seems a might familiar, that is because it is not mine. It is actually '_Not Alone'_ by the ever lovely **LauGS** who gave me her permission to use it. If you like CrissColfer, go give it a read. It's not something LauGS writes anymore, but this is one of my favourites in that fandom. The names are totally the fault of **drosophilase** and her '_Feel Again_' story. Go read it on A03 and prepare for the feels.

Secondly, if you are not giving my beta, **GleekMom** all the love possible, you now have to as she made a gorgeous title graphic for this story which you can see here: image/88818658464 also she continues to remain awesome at editing this story for me.

Lastly, this is where the NC-17 rating kicks in, please be kind as it's my first foray into writing this type of smut. Enjoy!

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, Blaine was curled up in his favourite chair by the currently unlit fire, thoroughly enjoying his new book. He had just finished a tale where a servant boy had snuck into the royal ball and caught the attentions of the prince, ending with them riding off into the night intending to be wed. Blaine did not wish for a fairy to come help him, knowing that magic was virtually forbidden in these lands. Yet to have a love at first sight, and with a prince no less, well, Blaine would never complain about that. The next story, however, was a bit racier. It was about two friends, a pair of actors who met while working in the same troupe, one longing to not be alone and unloved, the other willing to provide physical comfort and intimacy for a night. But Blaine was not expecting the author of the tale to go into such description of the carnal relations between the two men. Trent had once explained the mechanics to him years ago, and had supplied Blaine with what literature he could, but he'd never seen it written in quite a way. It was beautiful, touching, and if he would ever admit it, Blaine found it arousing. He would never imagine himself ever being lucky enough for his own similar experience, but he was sure that this story would infuse itself into his fantasies when he felt the need to relieve himself of the arousal he often felt late at night.

Blaine had heard some of the holy men say that it was a sin to pleasure oneself. And there were others who claimed that it was also a sin to wear gold, to eat the meat of swine or to lie with a woman during certain waxing of the moon. Blaine put no stock in the gods or what they might say. His parents had never taught him much about the faith, only to act as a good person and to treat others how he wished to be treated. Anything else any mystical being had to say were merely ways to control men. So Blaine quickly learned the art of self-pleasure, but would never divulge that he was always thinking of another man in his arms rather than a shapely female when he did.

With Cooper gone for a few hours and fresh new fantasies in mind, Blaine figured he would take advantage of the quiet and enjoy some 'alone time'. He took the book back to his room, and closed the door, barring it just in case Cooper returned, as his brother did not seem to understand the concept of knocking. Blaine looked in the mirror as he disrobed, appreciating his form after years of hard work. He was slightly muscled, and tan with a small swath of hair decorating his chest and abdomen, leading to a small thatch of hair betwixt his legs. He was already somewhat aroused, though not fully, so his cock was not yet standing up straight. He turned and appraised his back, a small waist leading to a fuller backside, of which he had often fantasized about having a man inside, or being gripped tightly while he drove himself into a willing partner. Overall, Blaine was happy with how he looked, but he longed for someone else of his same leanings to appreciate it as well.

After stripping the sheets down to the foot, he laid down on the bed and groped in his nightstand, for under various parchments and a few various knickknacks lay the vial of oil Trent had also provided with his talk. Well not the same vial, but every time Blaine needed more, Trent was happy to provide it. He had even brought Blaine with a rather large supply of it last week, which remained in his satchel until the one he currently had in his hands ran out. A few small drops to his hand often made the journey smoother, he thought as he massaged his chest, plucking at his small, brown nipples. He then took to travelling further, grasping at his shapely hips, drastically defined by jutting bones. Finally Blaine took a hold of himself, tightly around the base and moving upwards, dragging the foreskin up and around the head, thumbing at the prominent vein on the underside.

As his arm pumped in an increasing speed, he thought back to his story. He imagined himself as Aaron, the one who longed to show his friend Carson he was able to be loved, even for one evening, and found himself enjoying it in the process. Blaine did not dare use his fingers inside himself yet, often wondering about the sensation, but wishing to save it for either a husband or lover who would be kind enough not to judge. Yet he did turn himself over on the pillows so his hips rutted into the mattress, still stroking himself fervently. He imagined a heavy weight along his back, thrusting inside him, bringing him untold pleasure as words of love and longing were whispered in his ear. He propped himself up on his elbow and knees and began stroking with abandon, his grip firm. It did not take long for Blaine to spill over, crying out loudly into the empty house, something he rarely allowed himself to do with his brother at home.

Panting, Blaine released his cock. The aftershocks rolled through him and he smiled. He would have to thank Trent profusely for the book, even if it would confirm what he had gotten up to with the contents inside. On wobbling legs, he got up, going to the basin on the side table to clean himself off with the rag and water provided. He re-dressed and grabbed his now soiled sheets along with the rag and tossed them into the washing pile for the local woman who did their laundry. He then grabbed clean sheets and re-made the bed, mourning having to explain yet again why his sheets were in the wash only a mere week after they were cleaned. Every time the laundry mistress sent him a judging look, as if she knew the truth and looked down upon him for it. As if she were so high and holy, charging people double on the Sabbath according to his father.

After Blaine finished his chores, he grabbed a plate of bread and cheese along with some dried venison and a flagon of mild ale to dine upon, sitting once more next to the fire, enjoying his book while he ate, he hoped to avoid any more titillation in the tale of Aaron and Carson...for now. So lost was he in their love story that he did not noticed the hours wane by. When he looked up from his page to his empty plate, he also noticed the sky was starting to paint itself a fiery hue. Sunset was fast approaching and Cooper had yet to return as promised. Blaine sighed, wondering if it was more likely that his brother was drowning his sorrows in ale at the local tavern or still at the Hummel manor, having actually succeeded in his mission. Blaine decided to check the tavern first, as he wished to avoid the long journey on foot while darkness was creeping in through the forest if he could. He also swore to kill his brother if he had broken his oath. But first he had to find him...

Lord Hunter Clarington rarely went out amongst the common folk, preferring the warmth of his own manor. Though not quite as grand as that of the Hummels, it was not shabby either, especially since it housed any who would defy him. The Hummels never used a dungeon if they could help it. Today he had to visit a local merchant who had failed to pay his taxes. The man had begged a few more days, but Hunter was not one to show mercy, something he saw as weakness. He told the merchant he had until noon the next day to pay what he owed, with interest, or his shop, lands, and possessions would be taken to settle the debt. After leaving the blubbering man, since the day was drawing to a close, Hunter decided it was time to partake in a little ale from the local tavern, his servants being rather stingy with the libations as of late. He pulled his hood over his head, not keen on being placed walking into The Lima Bean, some man's idea of a joke, but the only place to get a good drink in the village. He asked for a flagon of ale, paid his gold and sat in the corner, paying no mind to the mindless chatter of the peons who frequented the establishment.

Unfortunately, one swig of ale proved it weak and no more than swill. Hunter made a face at it and pushed the rest of the flagon away, unwilling to further pollute his body. It was then that the door opened and the loveliest girl he'd ever seen walked in. Hunter felt the eyes of many a man turn their attention her way. Her family had obviously come from the Eastern Isles, given her almond shaped eyes and lovely complexion. She had long black hair and more than enough curve without being considered plump, seemingly oblivious to the attention she garnered. She pranced to the bar, asked for a glass of mulled wine and glanced around, obviously looking for someone and coming up empty if the disappointment painting her face was anything to go by. It was then that a ruffian with a strange hair cut in the corner called out to her. "He's not here Tina. He's never here, I don't know why you always try to find him here. Unless you think a little booze is gonna loosen Anderson up enough to actually notice you for once."

Many in the crowd laughed at this. The girl looked a bit crestfallen, turning back to her wine, and gulping it down. She looked prepared to stomp out of the tavern, sending a glare at the still sniggering men. Hunter could see that this might be his only chance, even though she appeared to be at least a decade and a half younger than him. He sent her a smile when she glanced his way and motioned her to sit beside him. The girl made her way over cautiously. He motioned the barkeep to bring her another wine with a flash of gold, still letting his own drink sit almost full upon the table.

"Hello...I'm afraid I don't know your name," she said, smiling gently as she sat and nursed her second drink. "I am Tina Cohen-Chang, and I do wish to thank you for the drink."

"I am Hunter and you are most welcome. I figure it was needed after the ignoramuses we share this fine establishment with were unjustly cruel." Hunter studied the girl, noting her finer clothes, denoting her family possessing some wealth, though the name was not one he recognized, so they were not amongst those who paid him tribute to avoid him looking too closely at their business or lifestyle practices.

"Oh, them. I'm used to it. They like to tease me as my future fiancé is better than them, so they doubt our connection." Tina's voice took on a haughty air, and Hunter's heart fell into his chest. He could not pursue a woman being courted, he did have _some_ honour after all. Especially one who soon seemed would be promised to another. But he could try to make her see him as a better option.

"Oh, your intended let you come in here by yourself? Not very gentlemanly. Not a place I would allow a girl I was courting to come, unless it was needed." Hunter smirked.

"Oh, no, Blaine has no idea I'm here. And we're not courting...yet. But he knows I am the best option to be his wife, and I need to be his wife before I come of age and my parents cut me off. So he will be mine before too long, I just know it." Tina's smiled wavered, as if even she did not believe this lie and was worried for her future. Hunter tried to keep the gleeful smile off his face. She was no more promised than he was, and though she seemed a bit touched to be pining away after some lad who didn't return her affections, Hunter decided then and there to claim her as his own. Though he did not adhere to his law saying one must be married to inherit, he saw that it perhaps could lose him this girl and resolved to give it a tweak if he could convince Tina of his worthiness.

"Any man who does not immediately stake his claim on you is not worth your time my dear. He is a fool for not instantly seeing how wonderful you are," Hunter said, a sly smile painting his features. "Perhaps you need to let him see what he is missing, make him jealous." His arm made its way around her shoulders, pulling her close, and he felt a sense of triumph as a giggle escaped her throat as he did.

The door to the tavern pushed open, and a gaggle of beautiful women walked in, two lovely blondes and a darker hued beauty. They were giggling over something, but low enough that they could not be heard. Hunter tried to pay them no mind, listening to Tina babble on about this wonder man she found herself enamoured with, making little noises to show he was paying attention. But his interest in the ladies peaked as they sat themselves at the adjacent table and their conversation became clearer.

"I cannot believe the idiot fell for it! All it took was a bribe to the crier's wife, a flirtation with the poor excuse of a guard Hummel keeps while he's in town, and boom! Anderson will hopefully get himself lost in the manor, covered in dust and scrapes before he figures out he got fooled. Everyone knows the Hummel kid was killed by his governess years ago. No way he's been holed up studying for those years! Why nobody went to investigate is beyond me, we all took the word of some woman who up and disappeared!" the Latina crowed, her audience riveted.

"I know Cooper deserved it Tana," the taller blonde spoke up, "but he might get really hurt! Are you really gonna leave him there?"

"Nah, we'll send Blaine after him in the morning. Maybe then Mr. Wonderful will have learned a lesson about how he treats us ladies. Especially when it results in Santana here preferring them, much to the disapproval of Lord Butt Munch," the short blonde replied, her snark evident. Hunter was not pleased to be disrespected that way and had half a mind to say something, but he chose instead to focus on what was being said. He did keep the name Santana locked away though. If she was breaking his laws against the normality of a woman and a man in a relationship, then he could see an arrest in his future. As for Hummel, well the boy had sent a letter in his own hand saying he was studying and not to be disturbed, but if he did not assume his position on his next name day, then Hunter got to keep it. Which would suit him just fine. He decided that he would schedule a trip up to the Hummel manor a few days ahead of his forced retirement and ensure the place truly was deserted as claimed. He then turned his attention back to Tina, who was still lamenting Blaine not seeing her as a woman and her parent's hints that she should give him up.

As Hunter was preparing to sway Tina into agreeing with her parents and seeing him as a man, the door to the tavern swung open. A handsome young man with dark curls and well fitting clothes came in and approached the barkeep, making a quiet enquiry. The answer he received must not have been the one he'd wished to hear if the slump of his shoulders said anything. He glanced around the place, and it was then that Tina finally noticed him. Quietly to Hunter she whispered "That's him! That's Blaine! We need to make this look good if we want him to be jealous!" With that, she planted herself in Hunter's lap and began attacking his mouth.

Hunter normally enjoyed aggressive women, but it was obvious this girl had no clue what she was doing, making every action overly exaggerated. He coaxed her into a more natural embrace, a gentle kiss, and heard the ladies at the next table letting out wolf whistles and whoops, which he truly hoped Tina was ignoring. Blaine came over towards them, but didn't even seem to see the girl he supposedly secretly pined for devouring the face of another. Instead he simply went to the table of girls to their left.

"Hello ladies, I don't suppose any of you have the slightest idea where my idiot brother is this evening would you? He was supposed to be home by sundown and since that has come and is pretty much gone, I thought you might know where he's hiding." The young man's voice held a bit of strain to it, Hunter thought, like he knew he was fighting an uphill battle with his current audience.

"Well hobbit, you know information comes with a price. Tit for tat and all that," the girl Hunter figured to be Santana said.

"Babe, be nice" the taller blonde said. "Blaine, he got sent to the Hummel manor, but that was hours ago. I haven't seen him since he went through town earlier."

"Thanks Dani, you're a true lady. Santana, always a pleasure. Kitty, give my regards to Jake." Blaine gave a small bow as he began to leave in the direction of the door.

Under her breath Santana began to mutter in Spanish and then called out to him, "Nothing to say about your girlfriend macking on a stranger then hobbit?"

It was then that Blaine looked around the tavern and took in Tina on a man's lap, the girl completely absorbed in kissing the man senseless. Hunter peered at Blaine, who looked down right relieved that the crazy lass was no longer pursuing him, or at least had found distraction for now. "You know I don't like her like that Tana. If she has finally realized that I never will and moved on to someone worthy of her attentions, than I am nothing but happy for her. Now I really must track down my wayward brother, make sure the fool isn't dead in a ditch somewhere. Good evening ladies." Blaine pushed out of the tavern.

"You hear that Cohen-Chang? Your precious Blainey-days doesn't want you! Get it through your thick head! I hope that poor fool whose face you're eating can knock some sense into you so you leave the poor boy alone!" the shorter blonde who Hunter guessed must be Kitty snarled.

Tina finally stopped kissing Hunter, looking crestfallen. She then sent a glare at Kitty who just went back to chatting with the girls at her table. Getting no response, she sent her glare to Hunter, deciding he was the target for her ire. "You said he would be jealous! You said this would work! I don't want my first kiss to have been wasted on someone who lies to me! I don't think I want you to be here when I get back!" With that, Tina swigged what was left of her drink, and stomped off towards the bar for a refill, leaving Hunter stunned in his seat.

"Don't take it personally. Tina's a bit crazy. I think Blaine was the first boy to ever notice her or be nice to her, so she fell for him hard. But he's like that to everyone. If he liked her, we would all know it." Hunter turned and saw it was Dani who was addressing him. "I used to feel sorry for her, but lately she's become downright nasty to everyone as she continues not to get her way with him. She only spells trouble my friend, so I would give up your pursuit unless you want to spend every waking moment hearing about how wonderful Blaine is or listening to her cry about how he doesn't love her. It becomes exhausting and pathetic." Dani turned herself around in her seat, leaving Hunter even more stunned.

Hunter noticed Tina looking morosely around the tavern, glaring at him when she noticed he had not moved, but decided it was better to glare at the girls next to him and pay him no further mind. But Hunter's mind was made up. No girl turned him down and Tina Cohen-Chang was not going to be the first! She would be his, and the first thing he needed to do was to get rid of one Blaine Anderson!


	6. Take His Place

Hello ladies, gentlemen and others!

I know a lot of you are here because the ever lovely dizzy recommended this fic, something which just made my day, so I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and will stick around for the rest!

Guys, I cannot say enough nice things about my beta, GleekMom. Without her, this story would not be nearly as good as I hope you think it is. She was a giant help with this chapter, so if you aren't giving her some love, then I suggest you do it after you finish reading.

* * *

Blaine was glad he had grabbed his satchel before he left, intending to smack Cooper upside the head with it when he found him. He began towards the forest leading to the Hummel manor from the tavern, grabbing a lantern he knew would not be missed from the collection outside, left by the drunkards who frequented the Lima Bean. He lit the lantern and prayed he found Cooper quickly, since he was not much of a fan of wandering around in unknown territory while it was dark. He considered whistling but thought the better of it, figuring he need not attract the attention of any unwanted predators. Instead he stayed alert, keeping his eyes and ears open, all whilst thinking murderous thoughts about his brother, whose promises, he knew now, were worth nothing. If he didn't love the man he would leave him to rot the night away, but Blaine knew he would hate himself for doing so, especially if Cooper happened to be hurt.

Suddenly Blaine found himself staring at the gates of the Hummel home, surprisingly open, where Pavarotti was currently hitched. The horse looked fine, though asleep, with the grass below him looking well chewed upon. He rubbed down the horse, but left him to sleep, figuring he had earned a rest. He then began walking towards the decrepit house that stood before him. He was amazed that no one had been hired for upkeep, and wondered if the rumours surrounding the death of young Lord Hummel were factual. If so, Blaine was sad to see it virtually confirmed. He had pinned his hopes on Kurt fixing the many problems that Lord Clarington had caused with his hateful laws and raised taxes. He only hoped that either the rumours were false and the boy had merely left, not wanting the role of Lord Magistrate, or he had not suffered when he met his end.

Blaine was fairly certain his brother had been there. The front door had been left ajar, as Cooper so often did at home, and he quietly pushed in. He took in the destruction of the great hall. Footprints in the heavy dust in several directions, told the tail of obvious exploration. He laid his now extinguished lantern on a table, lamenting he had not grabbed a fuller one for his travels. Blaine decided to take a chance and called out. "Cooper? Are you here? Listen, I am so mad at you right now, but I am worried too, so if you could answer me, it would be great!" Hearing no response, Blaine continued on, following the footprints' trail until it lead to a grand staircase. It was then that he heard murmurs.

"Oh great, there's another one. Kurt's gonna kill me!" one voice said.

"Okay, one, why would Kurt kill you, it's obvious Ken's not on the job," a second voice responded. "I don't know why Kurt isn't tracking him down right now to give him a piece of his mind. And two, if you don't want the guy to hear you, may I humbly suggest you shut your big mouth!"

Blaine whirled around, looking for the source of the voices. "Hello?" he cried out. "I really don't mean to trespass, but I'm looking for my brother. I think he's in here somewhere, and he may be hurt. I just want to get him home safe and leave! I will give him an earful about intruding on private property later, but if you could please help me find him, I would be grateful."

Blaine couldn't see much with night having fallen, and there being no candles lighting the hall. However, he could see a light burning up the stairs, so he decided to follow it. It seemed to move further up the hall, so Blaine began to chase it until he came to a door. A lone candelabra stood outside, whoever moved it apparently in hiding. He tried the door, but found it locked. Figuring it couldn't hurt, he knocked upon the heavy wood and again shouted out, "Cooper? Cooper if you're in there please let me know!"

"Blaine?" a weak voice answered, muffled by the thick door and possible overuse. "Squirt, you have got to get out of here! There's some psycho who locked me in, told me I'm not allowed to leave! You need to get out, go home. Or go get a mob together to get this guy!"

Blaine sighed. "Cooper if you locked yourself in this room in a pout over being fooled I will so be kicking your ass later. Hold on, I think I have a lock pick. I am getting you out of here. Besides, the two of us can probably handle one guy who is probably just mentally disturbed." Blaine extracted his lock pick, something he learned early in teaching to carry, given the children's ideas of a joke to lock him in closets to avoid scales.

After a minute the door gave a satisfying click and was able to be opened. Blaine warned his brother to get out of the way before he swung it open and stepped inside. He was immediately grasped into a hug by Cooper. "Blaine, I told you to go, but I can't say I relished staying stuck in there, so thank you, and let's get the hell out of here before the master of the house returns and locks up us both!" Cooper tugged Blaine along down the now dark hall, the candelabra gone. Blaine wished he could thank whomever it was that had led him to his brother but they would probably be in trouble for helping, so he let it be.

They reached the base of the stairs when their path was blocked by an imposing cloaked figure. Cooper let out a yelp and dove behind Blaine. A candelabra sat on a table to the side next to a small barrister clock that was sparkly and black with gold features. Blaine thought it better not to grab the light source and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. "I'm sorry sir, I did call out when I entered. I just came to fetch this idiot," Blaine said as he jerked his thumb at the still shaking Cooper. "I really did not mean to intrude on your space, but he really can't stay here. He shouldn't have been here in the first place, and is very sorry. Our parents raised us better than this," he said with a glare in Cooper's direction, "and if you will let us pass I'll make sure he gets an earful about any disturbance he may have caused."

The figure did not move, nor could Blaine make out any features as it spoke. The voice held a bit of a growl, but was otherwise melodious and beautiful. "He should have left when I gave him the chance, but he had to go asking questions. Your brother is stubborn and unwise. No one is supposed to set foot in this place, I thought this was well known. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"If you feel that way sir, we can take the issue up with Lord Clarington, but I cannot let you keep him prisoner. Though I feel Lord Clarington would have something to say about you being here as well, as unless you are Lord Hummel or answer to him, you've no business on these grounds either," Blaine said, hoping to avoid any encounter with Lord Clarington.

"...and if I was Lord Hummel?" the figure asked, his voice gone soft, but still not moving from his spot in front of the brothers.

Blaine paused. If the man was Kurt Hummel then Blaine would have very little influence to change his brother's fate. "Well then you would have your right to punish Cooper as you see fit. But I do believe that the punishment for trespassing to this degree is a mere day in the stockade rather than life imprisonment. It is up to you what we do sir, but I am anxious to resolve it before it becomes far too dangerous to travel home in this darkness," Blaine replied, trying to keep his tone from going clipped, just in case he was offending his future ruler.

"Well yes, that was true...during my father's rule," the figure stated. Blaine felt his heart both sink and soar, the man's identity now confirmed as future Lord Magistrate Kurt Hummel, and his mind swirled with questions. "But Lord Clarington altered the ruling, stating that any man found entering the property of a higher official without express permission from said official would suffer for his crimes by serving two months time in the dungeon. Seeing as I possess no dungeon and had no wish to transport your brother to any such locale in the dark, I did what I could. Even gave him a one time offer to forgive and forget. But none will respect my rule if I do not uphold the law, as twisted as Hunter has made it."

Blaine prefaced his next words with a low bow, nudging his brother to do the same, though Cooper could still be heard whimpering. "My Lord, I do apologize, I did not realize. Of course you are entitled to exact justice as you see fit. Even though it seems you do not agree with the ruling."

"Do not presume boy, I had intended to release him in the morning, but you push me too far! If you feel it pertinent to speak to me as such, I can extend the sentence. Perhaps you would like to join him in imprisonment as well?" Kurt's voice was full of snarl, and he stalked towards the door, intending to close it before making any ruling.

Cooper finally spoke up. "Blaine had nothing to do with it! But he has a point, if you don't think it's fair, then don't do it! You're going to be in charge before too long, set a precedent that you don't stand for how Lord Clarington has altered the laws! Stand up to him!"

Kurt whirled at Cooper, the cloak falling from his face. The light hit and illuminated his features. Blaine gasped as he could make out horns, fur, fangs. He was staring at a beast. To his side he heard his brother faint, hitting the floor, but Blaine stood his ground. He didn't know if this creature was in fact Kurt Hummel somehow transformed or an evil beast assuming the Lord's identity, but either way he'd read enough about fantastical beasts and where to find them, to not be afraid.

Kurt's voice as he answered was a hoarse shout more than anything. "The last time I stood up to someone in my home I ended up like this!" Upon noticing Cooper's prone form, he rolled his beastly eyes. "Your brother is a useless waste, fainting again. He'll never last as a prisoner, but his sentence must be served by someone." Kurt glanced over to Blaine, his eyes studying the boy, growing dark with determination. "I suppose you'll have to do."

Blaine's eyes grew wide at this, and was about to protest it when Kurt continued "If you take his place, he'll be free to go. If not, then I cannot guarantee he will ever leave this place. Or that I will not turn him over to Hunter. And who knows what he'll do with him."

Blaine looked at his brother, the man who had continually disappointed him, the man who never kept his word, who valued himself above all others. Then he truly looked at his brother, remembering the Cooper who had vowed to love him no matter what, the man who had taught him to ride a horse, who had shown him the magic of music and reading. Blaine would do anything for his brother, this was just one more thing, only two months of imprisonment to possibly save his brother's life. It would be worth it even if it meant being trapped in a crumbling manor with a beast who had threatened him, with the man who could rule this kingdom.

The man who could maybe make this land a better place to live.

He realized that he'd known from the moment Kurt had laid eyes on him that this would be his fate. He had no choice.

"If I agree," Blaine questioned, "you'd free me after your name day? And no harm will come to either of us?" Kurt nodded. Blaine let out a sigh. "Then we are agreed. I will be your prisoner." Kurt's face showed no sign of emotion, but he stuck out a paw to shake, a gesture Blaine nearly ignored. He may be doing this for the right reasons, but he had no wish to touch the creature he now must acknowledge as his jailer. However, he knew things would be worse for him in the long run if he refused, so he gave a quick shake then retracted his hand like lightning. If he noticed the pained expression on Kurt's face at that, he refused to comment on it.

Kurt stamped past him, growling as he went "Wake him up, I'll prepare my stable hand to bring him to the forest edge. Get your goodbyes out now. Make sure he intends to keep quiet about all he's seen, can't have the place stormed by an angry mob, might just fall in on us." With a flick of his cape, Kurt slammed the outside door with enough strength it echoed throughout the manor.

Blaine looked at his brother, tears coming into his eyes as Cooper began to stir. What in the world had he done?

Kurt wondered to himself why he had reacted the way he had. He thought his days of tantrums, of acting every bit the beast he was, were behind him. Was it really so the law would be appeased? Or was it, if he admitted the truth to himself, a way to keep the handsome Blaine around longer? He had to admit, Blaine was gorgeous and caring and snarky and very potentially not interested in boys. Kurt could feel his heart pounding, wishing to give itself to the handsome boy, wondering why Kurt's brain was making him act so idiotic. Why was he torturing himself by imprisoning this boy-nay **man** into his home for the next two months only to get his heart broken? Even if Blaine would have had any remote interest in him before his transformation, there would be no way he would fall in love with a...monster. Especially one who had just imprisoned him. Kurt put all hope for a cure to his curse in the back of his mind and went off in search of Artie.

Artie had been a childhood friend of Kurt's whose parents had been in charge of the stables and other livestock on the estate. Shortly before Kurt's own parents had been killed, Artie had been in a horse riding accident, making him unable to use his legs and forced to use a chair with wheels to get around. Now that the curse had taken hold, he had been transformed into a stage coach, a cruel form of irony. Shannon had apparently explained the situation to his parents, who had been the next town over selling off one of the brood mares, but they had refused to reenter the grounds, fearing they would be caught up in the Mages' Council spell. Kurt had found them more useful on the outside than they would be inside, so he did not order them back. Instead they sent letters keeping Kurt informed of the goings on in the village and Hunter's reign, as well as buying for the household, loading up what was once their son up with supplies once a week. No one in the Abram's family like the situation, but they accepted it for what it was, and lived in hope that Kurt would someday be able to break the curse. But time was running out...

"Artie?" Kurt called out as he entered the stable turned coach house, hating that his friend was forced to reside there with naught but the ageing horses for company. He found his friend asleep, a gentle snore echoing through the stable. Kurt shook his head and smiled, hating to wake him up, but there was work to be done. "Artie I have a job for you, come on, wake up." Kurt tapped on the coach's front, avoiding where Artie's features could still be seen, though lax with sleep. "Come on, if you don't wake up I'm going to have to tell your parents on you. Paint a big sign right on your side saying 'I did not listen to Kurt' or something. Now wake up!"

"Yo, I'm up! No need to give me a paint job! Knowing my luck it would still be there when I changed back and then I'd have to go through life with paint all over me. Now what in the world do you need me for in the middle of the night? I'm not due to get another supply delivery until Friday. " Artie asked, rolling his eyes at Kurt.

"Okay, first off, it's not even ten yet, so I'm not sure why you were sleeping so early. Secondly, we have intruders, and I need you to escort one of them back home. Or well, to the edge of the forest, and make sure he does not try to sneak back in as soon as you dump him. Get to the front of the house, I'll shove him out the door and you take it from there," Kurt said, turning to head back inside the main house when Artie spoke up.

"Wait, we have an actual human being, one of your preferred gender and you are kicking him out? Are you insane! You only have like two months to break this stupid curse! You should be trying to woo the guy for all of our sakes!" Artie exclaimed.

"Artie..." Kurt sighed. He hated to dash the hopes of his staff and friends, they had never asked to be trapped as enchanted objects. The Mages had thought tying his loved ones' return to human form to his own would motivate him to find love faster. But well meaning as Shannon had been to warn people off when he was still having tantrums in his beast form, it had also kept away any hope of finding love. He had grown bitter, hopeless about being anything more than the monster he was. Now Kurt's hopes laid solely on Blaine, but they were such dwindling hopes that he didn't see much point in pursuing such a pointless road. No man could love his jailer, no man could love a monster who held the key to his freedom. "It is not up for debate. He has to go."

"And what about the other one?" Artie asked, giving an almost sly grin, "Don't think I didn't notice you said intruders plural." Kurt groaned and gave a pleading look not to push. "Oh don't even try with me boy, we've known each other since we were in diapers, so spill."

"Brothers. One broke in for an audience or some such, the other to save the first. I have to keep one as a prisoner for trespassing. So the younger one stays, just until the sentence has been served. If something happens between us then check the sky for flying pigs and a frozen layer of Hell. Now leave it," Kurt snarled before stalking off hoping to just end this whole evening and get the next few weeks of self-torture over with.

As he rounded the corner to enter the great hall, he could hear voices raised in anger. "What do you want me to do Cooper? Let you rot in Hunter's dungeon for who knows how long? If I stay, you live, simple as that. You made a promise, so you go home and keep it!" Blaine shouted, and Kurt could see he was getting a bit red in the face.

"Blaine, I would rather accept my punishment than leave you here with some...monster who may have you for supper!" Cooper screamed back.

"You can't be within viewing distance of him without fainting Cooper! He'd sooner kill you than deal with that! I can hold my own with some monster for two months. Hell, we're lucky he's not doubling the sentence for the both of us breaking in!" Cooper's face crumbled further at Blaine's words and Blaine realized he had to somehow convince his brother that he'd be okay. "Look, it gets me away from Tina for two months. You know she won't be happy without my ring on her finger but if I'm not there she'd rather marry Puckerman rather than go without her parents' money. So by the time I'm free from here she'll have to have at least been promised to another, if not wed"

"You don't deserve this," Cooper said, his voice soft.

Blaine didn't say anything. He knew he that none of this was fair, he didn't deserve to lose his freedom, especially like this. But he'd do anything to keep his brother safe. "Just keep quiet about where I am, and what happened here. Lie if you need to. Keep out of trouble and for goodness sake, stay away from Santana." Blaine whispered, running his hands through his curls in frustration. "If you piss her off I won't be able to rescue you."

Kurt stepped into the room. Part of him hated separating these two men, but how dare they break his solitude and make him hope for more than the life he was living. He didn't even care that the men had broken in, but to make him alive, make him believe in the chance to be a man again? That was worth punishment of the highest order, for he knew it would only end in his disappointment. He threw his hood on again and grasped Cooper by the arm, dragging him towards Artie and tossing him inside. Both brothers were shouting at each other, Cooper struggling and Blaine running after him, but neither were nearly strong or fast enough to truly halt Kurt. "Take him now, and make sure he doesn't follow you back. Bring the horse in when you return," he said as Artie rolled away amidst screams of Blaine's name.

"Cooper!" Blaine shouted, watching the horseless coach roll away with his brother, leaving him alone, a prisoner. He whirled towards Kurt who was stalking back towards the house, and his eyes filled with angry flame. "You could have at least let me say goodbye! I won't see him for months, won't be able to talk to him. Why couldn't you have at least let me say goodbye?" he cried, tears beginning to fall as Kurt stood by, ashamed.

Kurt didn't want to be cruel, but he knew it was the only way he could get through the next few weeks. Kindness would be his undoing. Yet his heart revolted, screaming at him to show some mercy, show that he was not all monster, that he was once a man somewhere deep inside. He gestured for Blaine to follow saying in a gruff voice "Come along with me, I'll show you to your room."

"So you weren't lying about the dungeon? Or do you just intend to lock me up like you had done to Cooper?" Blaine replied, his voice dripping with venom, reluctantly following behind, his body tense with hatred towards Kurt.

"This manor is your home now, you can go anywhere you like," Kurt continued, choosing to ignore Blaine's question, "All I ask is that you stay out of my room, and out of my things. A simple respect of privacy. If you require anything, my servants will attend to you. Rachel should be able to find you some suitable garments to wear, just ask, but do not trust her sense of fashion, it was deplorable ten years ago, and I very much doubt it has improved in time. I will expect you to join me for dinner every evening. Good night."

Blaine had not even realized they had reached their destination, a room across the hall from where he had rescued Cooper. The door was opened for him, and all Blaine could do was glare at Kurt and sneer, "This place will never be my home," before he entered the room, slamming the door behind him. Blaine cared not for the fine room, taking in none of the fine decorations as he flung himself onto the bed to finally give himself over to crying.


	7. Be Our Guest

Hey everyone, I have another chapter for you, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Continuous love and praise goes to my lovely beta, GleekMom.

* * *

When Blaine finally composed himself he decided to make himself familiar with his new prison cell. Taking in the canopy bed, the large wardrobe covered in animal paintings and a small table with a porcelain washbasin, clearly filled with fresh water, it seemed as though Lord Hummel's servants had been alerted he would be staying and had prepared the room. The bed was turned down with clean sheets, a night shirt laid out at the foot. The curtains were drawn, but if Blaine cared to part them, it would show a lovely view of the expansive back garden, in disrepair as it was. Not bad for a prison cell, and Blaine would much prefer this to a bale of hay in some dark and dank dungeon somewhere. But a prison cell was still a prison cell, and he vowed to never love it. He lay down his satchel upon the chest at the end of the bed, figuring he would explore in the morning.

He quickly discarded his clothing, folding them and laying them next to his things. He slipped on the old fashioned night shirt, lamenting his lack of choice in sleep wear, but appreciative he was not forced to slumber in his own clothing. The torches on the wall burned low so Blaine lit a single candle and brought it to the nightstand, intending to escape his reality by finishing the story of Aaron and Carson before he even attempted to sleep. It had just gotten to a good part, Aaron and Carson reuniting after a fight had driven them apart, both realizing they could not function without the other. Blaine wished to see what was to happen and if these two would ever find their happy ending.

Blaine was just getting to Aaron finally declaring his love for Carson, when there was a knock on his door. Annoyed at being torn from fantasy and escapism, but not wishing to appear rude, he called out "Who is it?"

"My name is Mercedes hun, I was wondering if you wanted a cup of tea before I retired for the night?" the voice replied.

"Oh! Yes of course!" Blaine replied, eager to meet at least one person who worked here. Perhaps while trapped here he could find a friend or sympathizer. He quickly hid his book under the pillow and went to the door to open it. Blaine was not sure what he was expecting to walk through the door, but it was certainly not a shiny purple teapot with bronze accents. It, _she_, Blaine supposed, hopped over to where he had slumped on the floor, and it was then that Blaine noticed she had the facial features of a pretty woman, and she gave him a smile as a teacup followed her over. She poured out a cup of tea, a spout serving in place of a nose.

"Now my dear, do you want any sugar or milk in that?" she asked as the dishes holding each peaked out behind his door.

"...no thank you," Blaine whispered, taking hold of the cup, which thankfully did not possess a face, and took a small sip. A warm burst of camomile hit his tongue, and it immediately relaxed him. He muttered to himself, "Of course, when the master of the house is a beast, the servants are bound to be enchanted furniture...of course."

Mercedes had obviously heard him as she shot him a look. "Do you have a problem with us being cursed? Or with Kurt? Because that boy has suffered enough without you judging or hurting him. I won't have that attitude towards my boo, it's not his fault he was cursed or that the Mages solution was to enchant all of us to keep him company."

"Are you sure his attitude didn't have anything to do with it?" Blaine asked with a quirked brow. "Because he's been nothing but terrible to me, I might have cursed him too if I'd had the chance. Though if the Mages got involved, I am not surprised he's surly, those idiots always bungle everything." Blaine took a seat on the trunk with a sigh. "I'm sorry,I don't mean to be rude to you, it's just, when I got out of bed this morning, I didn't expect to be spending my next two months as a prisoner to an enchanted lord in a house with magical objects who once used to serve him."

Mercedes took some pity on the boy who hadn't asked for this any more than the rest of them. But they needed Blaine and they needed him quickly. "Well we've been dealing with it for ten years, so you best get used to it and quick. You could help Kurt improve his attitude if you tried, even get him thinking about fixing up this kingdom, taking his throne. And just a piece of advice? Don't call Kurt a beast. It tends to set him off." Mercedes flounced, as much as a teapot could, out the door, the cup which Blaine had only half drank following along before the door closed again. Blaine just sat bewildered. What in the world had he gotten himself into? Glancing back up at how much the candle had already burned down, Blaine scowled, hoping it would last longer. He decided he would finish his story another night and climbed into the admittedly comfortable bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

Kurt paced around his room, too wired to sleep. What had he done? Imprisoned a stranger in his home, reminding him of his loneliness for human companionship. Longing for a chance at finding his true love but feeling it was a hopeless venture, especially since Blaine seemed to hate him. No wonder though, with the way he was acting. He would never be free of this curse would he? He didn't know if he had until it officially became his name day or until it ended, but time was dwindling down, and Blaine had looked to be a glimmer of light which would only likely disappoint; for there was no guarantee that Blaine was even interested in men and even if he were, no man could love him, jailer or not. It was pointless. Utterly pointless.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping on his door and gave a gruff command to go away.

"Yeah, like that has worked any time you've tried it before," a voice said, and though Kurt groaned on the inside, he smiled at Elliot for knowing him so well. His former valet, now trapped as a rather fancy barrister clock, was usually the one servant he went to with his woes, who knew him better than any, who was truly one of his best friends. And who also liked to stick his nose into Kurt's business. "Get real, Kurt. When you say 'go away' you mean 'please come talk to me Elliot, I'm in a spiral and I need your sage advice to talk me out of it'. Been that way since I started as your valet, has stayed that way when I became an ornamental timepiece and will remain that way when you woo that cutie and turn me back into my fabulous self. Which I pray to every being I know you are planning on doing, though you may want to change the attitude to succeed."

"Of course I've considered it, but look at him and then look at me. Even if he were interested in men...there's no way he would be interested in a monster like me." Kurt hung his head low, looking out the windows over the front of the manor, Artie was returning from the forest and he smiled at his friend's safe return.

"Oh bullshit," Elliot snapped. "That boy screams gay. Plus you are normally a nice guy, you might be able to charm him. And for the millionth time...**you are not a monster!** You know I hate it when you call yourself that. You've acted a bit monstrous these last few hours, which confuses me. Usually you simply present the world...well us with a form that is a bit different. But you could still make it work, and if you gave him a chance," Elliot said, walking closer to his friend, "he could still love you Kurt. You just need to apologize and try again. Start fresh. You know that you can't have him living here in misery, you have too kind a heart."Elliot frowned, wishing he could erase all of his troubles.

Kurt scoffed "A warm heart is what got us all into this mess in the first place. If I had never let that woman into the manor...

"She would have forced her way in and potentially murdered us all in our sleep, and you know it," Elliot concluded, his stance on the issue firm. "You cannot blame yourself, Kurt. You were not even eleven. You had no idea who she was, and have since grown to have a better sense of character. No one in this house is to blame, that lies solely on the shoulders of Sue and Terri, and the Council if you want to be really vindictive. You never asked for this, you never deserved it. So stop moping and start wooing that man tomorrow! I'm going to get everyone to start fixing this place up for you both. Hopefully getting this place a bit more ship shape will help set the mood." Elliot wagged his eyebrows and gave a little twirl before walking out of Kurt's room, closing the door gently behind him.

Kurt smiled, loving that his servants still had faith in him, that they still believed. He took up his enchanted mirror, wishing to have one last look at the man who held all their hopes. "Show me Blaine," he said, and the mirror gave a shimmer as it offered a hazy vision of the room down the hall. He could see Blaine, wearing a ridiculously oversized night shirt that he knew had to be Rachel's doing. He was currently sitting on the floor, chatting with Mercedes it seemed.

Kurt could only ever understand a few choice words through the mirror and when he listened and all he heard was, "Master of the house is a beast...trapped...prisoner..." Those words though were quite enough and he put the mirror down, severing his view of Blaine. Just as he suspected...hopeless.

"He'll never see me as anything more...than a monster," Kurt whispered sadly, and for the first time in many years, began to cry. He stripped out of his clothes as the tears fell from his face, curled up in his bed, and sobbed until he drifted into a tormented sleep.

When Sam had first come to the Hummel manor, he was hired on as a footman, and it was honestly where he was happiest. The Hummels had been good to him, given him a home when his family had lost theirs, and he was able to send them enough money until they got back on their feet. It also meant they were able to leave the kingdom, start anew closer to relatives who could support them, which made it very hard to see them, but well, his current form put all stops to any thoughts of visiting. He sent them letters when he could, but never informed them of the curse he been living under the past decade. He would simply say that his work kept him busy, that he would try to visit after Kurt assumed his position, but he could not vow to anything right now. He hated lying to his family, but Kurt had put aside money for all of his staff every year from what little Lord Hunter sent for their payment and what was left of his inheritance, so that if the curse was broken they would not be penniless. And if it was not, then at least their families would be provided for.

Sam supposed that being a magical object wasn't so bad. He still aged, but never looked any different. His candles never burned down, and he still got to spend time with his favourite maid, Brittany, who was now a feather duster. He could be like Rachel, being forced into a wardrobe, unable to really move. He just had to be careful not to light anything on fire, which he had finally succeeded on doing after only a year of practice. Okay, a year and a half. Magical fire was hard okay?

Sam was currently in the kitchen, overseeing the clean up of all the rotting food that had been left over from last week. He had no idea why it had taken so long for it to be cleaned. He suspected it was because Kurt rarely used the kitchen and none of his servants now needed to eat or drink or even sleep, so things like food were forgotten easily. Sam instructed the various animated brooms and mops to start scrubbing. Tomorrow would begin the very long task of cleaning the manor from top to bottom. He sighed. Cleaning was his least favourite thing to do. But if it got Kurt to thinking about finally breaking this curse...well he was all for it. When he was human again...well the first thing would probably be a bath, but then, he and Brittany were going to run away together. Get married, start having a few children, live somewhere near his family maybe. They had promised themselves to each other eons ago, and were both plenty ready to fulfill that promise.

Elliot huffed as he entered the kitchen."We need to start railing at Kurt again, he's on his monster tangent again. I swear, I love that boy, but I have no idea how to get through to him some days. Also make sure he keeps his temper in check, he was downright mean today, something he hasn't been since he was first cursed." Elliott stopped and surveyed the room. "Oh, look at this place. We'll be lucky if we're able to get the kitchen clean, let alone the whole manor before Kurt comes of age."

Sam smiled. He liked Elliot, even if he was a little over the top. He was technically Kurt's valet, but he served as the butler and head of household as well. The Hummels had never wanted a big household staff and had always given everyone lots of time off had they need of it so they would not feel overworked. Lord Burt had had his own man serving as these roles before he was killed, a man by the name of Schuester, who had been grooming Elliot for his job when Kurt came of age. Yet he had left the home after Lord Burt and Lady Elizabeth had been killed, stating he could not stay in a home that led to the forbidding of magic. Many suspected after that that he had talents many were unaware of, and feared persecution from a grieving Kurt or a dismissal from the Mages Council. Now with him gone, Elliot did his best, though his job had diminished to primarily just calming down all the fights between servants and being a confidante to Kurt.

Mercedes entered the kitchen and Sam struggled to keep his smile. He had tried to woo her when he had started working for the Hummels, and they had courted for awhile. Then a nasty fight had ended everything, and he had started seeing Brittany by the time Mercedes dared to speak to him again. There was no longer bad blood, but to this day their relationship was strained by what could have been and the way it had ended. It did not help that Mercedes was not only responsible for the kitchens but all the maids as well, and had never taken to Brittany. Sam wished the two could be civil, but he'd resolved long ago to stay out of any spats between the two.

"I don't know about this Blaine guy. He's just lost everything, even for a short while, I doubt he'll warm to even Kurt's usual charm," Mercedes commented, then began to direct the various dishes to hop into the sink as it was long past due time for every one of them to be washed. If they could have groaned, they would have. Though the staff members had been enchanted, Sam was glad they got to keep some of their humanity. The dishes and such that were now enchanted to move could only do that, and even if he wasn't the smartest candlestick alive, Sam was glad he could still think and see and talk.

"Well at least he seems to be interested in men," Sam quipped.

"What makes you think that?" Elliot queried. He had a similar suspicion, but he wanted to know if Sam knew something more.

"Look, it's not my fault that Kurt left me out when they were talking, but I overhead him ranting to his brother about some chick named Tina being all over him. I just get that vibe from him," Sam replied with a shrug, and went to see what was left in the larder for breakfast. He needed to make a list of what they would need if Blaine was to be dining with them for the foreseeable future.

"I sure hope you're right. Kurt could use a break. He deserves love. And not to sound selfish, but we deserve to be human again," Elliott remarked, then called to a few of the brooms that they were needed in the great hall to start sweeping up a decades worth of dust.

* * *

If you are getting this chapter a second time, it is because apparently my beta notes got left in, meaning the unedited version got uploaded. Ugh, I feel really embarrassed about that, sorry all!


	8. I Can't Stay Here A Moment Longer

Okay guys, the last chapter was originally uploaded in it's unedited form, thanks to the anon who pointed that out, which is totally a goof on my part. I fixed it fairly quickly, but just in case, you may want to go back and re-read it before reading this one. I am so grateful for every favourite, review and follower this story has gotten, so lots and love for you all.

As always, all the love to my beta, **GleekMom**.

* * *

Blaine awoke early the next morning, the heavy curtains keeping out most of the sun's rays as he stretched. He felt tired after a very fitful sleep. The bed itself was comfortable enough, but his mind was plagued with thoughts over what he had now committed himself to. And the things he had said regarding Lord Hummel. Living in a house with magical objects and a lord under a spell. It was like living inside one of his stories! Yet he never dreamed he would be trapped, sentenced to remain in a place with a creature who had threatened his family. He jumped out of bed, and drew open the curtains, surveying the view as he let in the light of the day. He could see Pav was out grazing from the lawn, wondering why Lord...he supposed he should start thinking of him as Kurt now, for that monster was no lord let the horse stay. But he smiled at having at least his old companion nearby. As he gazed out the window he also noticed enchanted scythes cutting down weeds, trowels digging up spots for flowers, and rakes piling up hay and dead grass. It was all done as if by invisible people, though they were once just every day objects used by the many laborers the Hummels employed before their deaths. Blaine wondered why the grounds were suddenly now being groomed after so many years and he wondered if it was for his benefit. But no matter how homey they made it, Blaine again swore that this place would never be home.

He turned to the basin, quickly wiping down his face with the cloth provided, and decided to investigate his room before he dressed and located something with which to break his nightly fast. In the chest where he had laid his things he found more candles, some parchment for writing, a small mending kit for clothes and a few extra cloths for cleaning. In the nightstand he found a book of love poetry he had never heard of, and a few tapers with which to light the candles, as well as a comb, which he gladly used to untangle his curls as best he could. The only place he had yet to look was the wardrobe, which he found fitting, and hoped it would contain some appropriate garments for him to wear that day.

However, as he lay his hands on the bright gold handles to open it, he heard an indignant voice shriek out "Excuse me! Do you always lay your hands upon a lady without her permission? Of all the impropriety!"

It was then that Blaine noticed that the wardrobe had a face. Of course it did. His hands quickly lept from the handles, and he backed away, noting the angry brown eyes that were staring him down. "Beg pardon milady, I meant no offense. It's my first day here and I have no idea what objects are and are not enchanted. I was merely looking for some garments to wear. I really do ask your forgiveness. My name is Blaine, and I hope that we can move past this slight on my part." Blaine was always the well-mannered gentleman, even when addressing a piece of sentient furniture.

"Oh, no! Oh please don't tell Kurt I got mad at you! He'll be so mad if I drove you off, even if it really is your fault. I'm Rachel, I am...well, was, a maid here. I am also now responsible for dressing you, so let me see..." the girl responded, noises of shuffling coming from behind her doors. They opened and a hideous yellow sweater emblazoned with a kitten emerged. "This seems quite your style don't you think?" Rachel beamed at him. Blaine tried to hide his disgust and keep a polite face.

"Very stylish. However, I have never been able to pull off the kitten look. Would you mind terribly if I tried to locate something more my style?" Blaine asked. At her assent, he browsed through the drawers and racks of clothing. He located some stunning red breeches, a black tunic and a wonderful bow-tie to top off the outfit. He also located clean undergarments and a new looking pair of boots hidden at the bottom. He thanked Rachel, and was just about to change when he noticed her watching him.

"Could you perhaps...close your eyes to give me some privacy please?" he asked, the colouring rushing to his cheeks.

"Didn't seem to bother you last night. Even though I did close my eyes then as well. But fine. Spoil my fun." she replied, a bit of cheek creeping into her voice which did nothing to diminish Blaine's flushed face. He quickly changed into the new clothes, finding they fit him extraordinary well, making him wonder if they'd been intended for Kurt when he grew older as a man, or if they were magically made.

After Blaine was dressed, he thanked Rachel and made his way out of the room, wondering if he must eat all his meals with Kurt or if he was free to do as he pleased until the supper. This question was quickly answered when the candelabra he had seen so frequently the day prior made his way over to him. "Good morning Blaine! Name's Sam, I'm here to escort you down to breakfast, Kurt is waiting"

Blaine gave a tight smile, and followed Sam down the stairs. He noticed that many of the floors had been swept and the windows were in the process of being washed. The ornate clock he had seen briefly the previous evening was taking down notes and muttering to himself while he did so. "So that's five windows we need to replace, maybe more once those extra rooms get unbarred. I'll have to add it to the list for the Abrams' and hope they don't mind an increased delivery schedule. Now to take inventory of the blasted rugs."

Sam kept walking, and commented, "That's Elliot. He pretty much runs the show around here. I'll introduce you when he's not busy and going out of his mind. You already met Mercedes and Rachel, so no need to introduce them. I'll have to show off my girl Brit later, but otherwise we don't have as much staff as we do enchanted objects. The laborers stayed clear away after Bieste paid them off, and none of them lived here, so none of them got caught up in this curse. Any ways, this is the dining room, Kurt's probably getting impatient, so I'd go through, and I'll see you later!"

Blaine was amazed at the rate at which Sam talked, and was then left before a massive door while he hopped away to goodness knows where. Blaine straightened out his clothing and pushed open the door, intending to greet Kurt politely but was cut off by a gruff voice. "About time you got up. Come on, sit down, I'm already done. Meals are served for all at one time, don't expect special treatment just because you're a guest."

"Is that the new word for prisoner now? I had always thought that guests were free to leave, something I have not been given leave to do," Blaine replied in a terse tone, but sat nonetheless. There was a simple meal of porridge, coffee and fruit that awaited him. Kurt glared at him, motioning to eat, and muttering something under his breath about taking his meals in his room from then on. Part of Blaine would have preferred it, but he knew he would go stir-crazy if he was indeed banish to the bedroom with naught but Rachel for company for months. He ate silently, hatefully taking in Kurt who was munching on an apple as he grumbled over a file he was reading in front of him though too quietly for Blaine to make out the words. _This is just an uncomfortable meal_, Blaine thought. He continued until all the food was gone and his cup drained.

Kurt looked up finally. "If you would like something to do, you will have noticed the servants have taken it upon themselves to fix up the manor and grounds. You will be spending a good deal of time with them, so you might take the time to get to know them. I am also sure they would appreciate help. If you choose not to, feel free to excuse yourself and stay out of their way. I have things to accomplish, so I will see you for our evening meal." With that, Kurt gave a small bow and left the room, one sheet of paper falling to the ground by the door as it closed.

Blaine knew he shouldn't. He should give it straight to one of the servants to deliver. But he was nothing if not curious, and if he was to be trapped here, then he should know what was going on. He picked up the parchment and read;

_'Lord Hummel may be attempting to reinstate himself as the Lord Magistrate of Lima. We fear he will seek retribution against the Council if he is once __again in power. We should entreat Lord Clarington to volley against this movement, and attempt to fool him into exposing or even eliminating Hummel. With him out of the picture, we can lift the ban against magic that we put in place to placate him after Terri went rogue. __It has limited our coffers to not offer spells and charms to such a large kingdom. We shall have a meeting to discuss the issue at the next full moon in two weeks time. _

_ Lord Figgins, Head of the Mages Council'_

Blaine was **outraged**. How dare they! First they curse all of the staff, fully justifying retribution in his mind, and now they were trying to take over? Just in order to gain a profit? It was despicable! He may have no love for Kurt himself, but no one deserved the fate of having their humanity stripped away. Blaine didn't know what he could do to stop them, but he was determined to try. If the Council was content to let the people suffer under Hunter's rule, then they deserved to be demolished. Kurt may never take his throne, Blaine saw no evidence that he was intending to, but perhaps he had hopes of installing a successor in his stead. If so, then perhaps, loathe as he was to speak with Kurt, Blaine could talk with him of the unfit way the kingdom was run. It would be for the good of the realm and that outweighed his dislike of the creature keeping him here.

For now, Blaine folded the letter, placed it in the pocket of his tunic and went out looking for Sam in order to receive a tour of the manor. If nothing else, he was not giving up a chance to explore the once beautiful home and hopefully restore it to its former glory. He had always appreciated architecture, and it was a shame that such a beautiful home was now in ruins. He could see rugs being rolled up, brooms and rags and mops everywhere, the appearance of the hall markedly different from when he had sat down to eat. If nothing else, Kurt's servants worked fast. It was then that he saw Elliot approaching and prepared himself for work.

"Hey man, I'm Elliot. I'm essentially the head of the household, in charge of the day to day running of the place while Kurt looks after the kingdom. It's nice to meet you. I know Sam is supposed to introduce you to everyone and give you a tour, but since you're the only one around with thumbs, do you suppose you could give me a hand unbarring all these doors down here so we can start cleaning them? I meant to ask Kurt, but he's off to bitch out Ken, and I know better than to get in his way when he's in a mood." Blaine quickly assented. Growing up on a farm he was used to manual labour, and it actually felt good to take up a hammer, one of the few non-magical tools lying around, and get to work.

By the time the sun was setting, every door in the manor had been unbarred, and almost all the rugs had been sorted out into piles to be washed or thrown away. Blaine had met the rest of the staff, Artie, whom he got along with quite well, and Brittany, whom he found a bit daft, but whatever made Sam happy. There were a few rooms he had yet to explore, but as of right now he was content to soak in the bath he had requested, cleaning off a hard day's work. Closing his eyes and letting his aching muscles relax, he quietly awaited announcement of the evening meal. Sam had said it would be a bit later than usual if he was content to wait.

Blaine was just glad there was a separate room for bathing and he didn't have to worry about hiding himself from Rachel's view. He was also pleased that nothing in this room was enchanted enough to watch him. He sighed, and wished he could soak the entire evening away, but knew that it would be rude to have Kurt waiting on him for two meals. He'd do anything not to gain more ire of his jailer. He dried himself off and re-dressed quickly, yanking a comb through his curls, then scrunching them back before they began to dry. He adjusted his seams before grabbing his satchel, wherein he had stashed the note he had found. He intended to confront Kurt with it after they had eaten.

He went down the stairs to the dining room, where he saw Kurt speaking with Elliot, so he stood just outside the doorway to give them a moment to finish their business. He may be in an unfortunate situation, and he did have some manners, but it wasn't his fault if he could accidentally overhear everything being said.

"Please thank Marley for her mail delivery the next time you see her Elliot. I wish what she had sent had better tidings in it though." Kurt said.

"What is the Council up to now?" Elliot asked with a sigh.

"Oh, you know, plotting to overthrow me or eliminate me as usual. Seems they think I wish to rule the kingdom and disband them. They intend to vote on the whole matter at the next full moon," Kurt said, a hint of mirth to his voice, as if plots against his life were a commonplace affair.

"Kurt...you aren't worried about the fact that they want to kill you?" Elliot looked aghast.

Kurt just gave a wry smile. "It's Figgins. It's not the first time he's thought about it I'm sure. The Mages are complacent at best, but there are only a few who would dare ever try something alone, and the rest can never come to a single decision. By the time they concur on a plot I will either be stuck like this and appoint Lord Nicholas in my place or be returned to myself…if Hell has decided to freeze over," he added with a smirk.

"Excuse me," Blaine interrupted, "but I have to agree with Elliot." He took a tentative step inside the room. "If the Council is truly intending to pair up with Hunter, then stopping him from ruining the kingdom even further might become next to impossible. And while the people may not love him, he can afford enough men to storm this manor and harm you and every one in it. You have to do something to ensure that does not come to pass."

Kurt was livid. "And just how would you know that they are planning on involving Lord Clarington?" Blaine held out the note he had found earlier, looking very unapologetic, and Kurt's anger only grew. "It is one thing to eavesdrop sir, but yet another to read papers that are not of your concern! It would behoove you not to get involved in matters you know nothing about!"

Blaine stomped forward, almost in Kurt's face. "I have been living in the village my whole life! I have seen what he has done to the place since he came into power! I remember what it was like when the Mages were still allowed. My parents have told me the tales, there was chaos until your parents gained enough power to demand they monitor the misuse of magic. Hunter will do no such thing, he will let them run amok and the kingdom will be ruined while you sit back and let it happen!"

"You think I don't know the dangers of magic?" Kurt snapped back. "The dangers the Council unchecked presents? They allowed Terri to run around after many warnings of violence. So she was able to kill my parents! They allowed Sue to still use magic, after transforming noble men the world over and now I'm a monster! They decided this wasn't a slight enough and cursed every living person who lived here to en eternity of misery trapped as **objects** so that no one could spread the word of how they had royally fucked up again! So do not lecture me about magic, about how awful the Council is. Do not presume that you are more well-versed than I who has actually had magic affect me. You know nothing of it!" Kurt fumed, the roar coming into his face as the volume rose.

Blaine did not back down though. "So what do you intend to do about it? You cannot let this-"

"THERE IS NO CHOICE!" Kurt screamed, rising from the chair as he slammed his hands on the table. "It is my problem and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it without them acting first! If not for the spy we have in the Council I would not even know about this, so I must not draw suspicion, I must not put them on the guard. Do you understand me?"

"No. No, I really don't," Blaine argued, his frustration growing with every word. "It seems you're willing to let them just walk up and kill you and destroy everything in the process. Let them allow Hunter to ruin the kingdom further! Because it seems to me that you're just afraid to be cursed even further!"

Kurt looked at him, murder in his eyes. "They cannot curse me any further! I'm already a monster! I am not afraid of them! But if you feel that way, then you are free to go and do what you can to stop them. Just...go."

Blaine froze, the pain in Kurt's voice echoing in his mind. "I didn't mean-" he whispered.

"I SAID GO!" Kurt screamed, letting out a roar, and Blaine did not have to be told twice. He ran through the hallway and out the door, seeing Pav almost waiting for him, and quickly mounted, galloping into the forest and towards home as fast as he could.

The sun had set though, and Blaine was not that familiar with the forest. And though there were not many paths, he knew in an instant that he had taken the wrong one. The trees were twisted shapes, the path rocky. In the nearby bushes he could hear rustling. Knowing he had made a grave error in foolishly running from Kurt, he tried to turn Pavarotti around, only to be face to face with two giant wolves.

"Oh fuck."


End file.
